Siempre estaras a mi lado,Papa
by SeddieGirl13
Summary: "Sentia como las lagrimas caian de mis ojos...estaba triste de tu muerte, hasta que alguien me hizo ver la tragedia de otra manera" Seddie


Hola! Bueno aquí traigo una historia SEDDIE. Soy nueva así que, por favor, me tengan paciencia, acepto críticas y sugerencias.

ICARLY no me pertenece, ni los personajes… solo la idea de este fis es mía.

Bueno aquí les dejo con la historia…

(Punto de Vista de Sam)

Era una fría tarde de otoño, el cielo estaba pintado con un gris amargo, al que nadie parecía disfrutar. Sentada en la salida de emergencia del edificio Bushwell, bueno, se preguntaran ¿Qué hago aquí?, pues la respuesta es simple… Venia a la casa de mi mejor amiga Carly Shay, ella ha sido y es como una hermana para mi, desde pequeñas nos contamos todo y sé que puedo confiar en ella al igual que ella en mi…bueno el problema es que al entrar en este Edificio, recibí una llamada. No muy buena que digamos. Mi mama me llamo llorando, al principio no entendía muy bien la situación, pero al escuchar esas dos palabras me quede en un escalofriante estado de shock. Estas palabras fueron…esta muerto…si, mi padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Si, se que El nos abandono a mí, mi mama y Melani hace siete años, y no supe de Él desde entonces. Me acuerdo que antes de que nos dejara, jugaba conmigo, me sentaba en sus hombros y me llevaba a todas partes en ellos. También recuerdo que un día, después de comerme mi almuerzo y el de Melani, me dio mi primer pedazo de jamón que había en la nevera. Si Irónico ¿No?, desde ahí me encanta el jamón. Dos años después, me acuerdo muy claramente, él y mama peleaban, minutos después agarro una maleta y se fue. Desde ahí no sé nada de él. Tristemente siete años más tarde me entero de su muerte, aun no lo asimilo.

Sentía como pequeñas, pero muy significativas gotas de tristeza, brotaban de mis ojos cayendo lentamente sobre mi mejilla. Si Sam Puckett ¿llorando?, bueno hasta la más ruda tiene sentimientos ¿no? Desde ese lugar se podía ver una vista hermosa, mas se acercaba una tormenta. Pocos minutos después ciento como las gotas de agua caen sobre mí, pero no me importaba porque estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, bueno más bien, ahogándome en ellos.

Me percate de la presencia de alguien, voltee a la entrada de aquella salida y vi nada más y nada menos que a Freddie. Si era Freddie, el chico al que yo amaba molestar y hacerlo sufrir, pero este día no tenía ganas. Freddie y yo tenemos una relación de amistad un poco distinta a las demás, es así: Yo lo molesto física tanto como psicológicamente y El es la víctima. Pero aun así somos amigos y nos divertimos junto con Carly.

Automáticamente me seque los ojos y la cara para que no pareciera que estaba llorando, pero no funciono. El entro y se paró a mi lado sin que yo lo notara.

-Sam… ¿estás bien?- me dijo

-Claro- dije- ¿Por qué no eh de estarlo?-dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero igual mi voz se escuchaba cortada y débil.

-Corte- me dijo casi gritando

- ¿Qué? Como que "Corte"- dije muy confundida

- Sam, para de actuar, se que te pasa algo, pero si no me lo quieres contar no importa- me dijo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

- No…Espera…- dije algo triste y casi sin voz- ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien muere?... digo alguien que es de tu familia, pero casi nunca lo viste- finalice.

-Bueno…no lo sé-me dijo- Depende de quién sea- finalizo.

-Bueno…digamos que el papa de una amiga murió, pero la abandono cuando era pequeña y después de años se entera que se murió- dije mintiendo.

- A…Ok- me dijo- Sam ¿esa "amiga" eres tú, cierto?- me pregunto. Me quede paralizada, pero finalmente asentí algo triste. Sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, mas no lo permitía.

- Sam… - me dijo dulcemente- lo siento.

- Gracias-dije mientras una muy pequeña y falsa risa se me dibujaba en el rostro.

-Sabes…-me dijo- Mi papa también murió.

- lo siento- le dije.

- Si bueno el punto es que yo tampoco lo veía mucho, y cuando me entere de su muerte, me puse muy triste, pero siempre pienso en el sabes y aunque no esté aquí físicamente, siempre estará a mi lado y sé que me cuida – me dijo mientras me sonreía – Sam, si tu lo querías el siempre va a estar a tu lado y en tu corazón- me dijo con el gesto más sincero que una persona podía tener.

- Gracias…pero esto es muy difícil, todavía no puedo creerlo- dije sin ánimos.

- Te entiendo, así es al principio, pero después lo asimilas- me dijo.

-Gracias…creo que después de todo somos buenos amigos ¿no?- le dije

- Si…- dijo riendo- Admito que ser tu víctima es divertido, pero ¿no te puedes contener tantito?-me pregunto.

- No lo creo- le dije casi riéndome.

- No ni yo- me dijo, a la vez que solté una pequeña sonrisa- De todas formas así es nuestra amistad ¿no? es es…-me dijo

- ¿Distinta? – le dije

- Iba a decir Rara, pero creo que distinta es mejor- me dijo – Sabes, sin tus bromas mi vida seria aburrida- finalizo.

- Bueno sin ti mi vida seria frustrada, ya que no me pudiera desquitar con nadie, pero creo que esta Gibby…- le dije.

-Si…pobre Gibby- me dijo. En ese instante nos reímos los dos.

El celular de Freddie sonó con el timbre de un mensaje. Era de su madre, el cual decía: "Freddie, ven a casa, acuérdate de tu baño anti-piojos…"

-Eh…Me tengo que ir-dijo

-Baño anti-piojos ¿cierto?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo

-Conozco lo loca que es tu madre-dije

-Si…en verdad está loca-dijo soltando una risa- Bueno creo que me tengo que ir…-finalizo.

-Chau…y Freddie…Gracias- dije

-De nada-dijo. Antes de irse por el corredor me dijo:

-Sam…te odio-dijo riéndose.

- Y yo a ti- dije de la misma forma antes de que se marchara.

Bueno eso es todo, acepto criticas y sugerencias.

Gracias por leer .


End file.
